The Revenge of The Oversized Boxcutters : The True Story
by dudepiston
Summary: Shit hapens.


This is the tale of Hanji Zoe and how she discovered the legendary Oversized Boxcutters

One day, Tremaine was walking to school when...

...a stranger in the street appeared suddenly!

"Here's my autograph!" said Tremaine

"To be honest, while I did want your autograph...i also..you see..i...i...think your the sexiest person alive, and..." the stranger hesitated! I need your help urgently! You must save us!"

"what?howhu?"

"We need someone strong, and intelligent and mighty...you have been chosen!"

"Well, I always felt there was something different about me...I never thought i would be assigned a mission like this!", She lied.

"You are the Chosen One. Our high-tech gameboycame to us in a dream again and told us to find you"

"You must save us from Bara Man we dont have the power on our own"

"Very well,I suppose I'll help you"

Suddenly, Tremaine was sucked into a castle.

"This is where we have set up our high tech secret HQ HeadQuaters!

"Theres someone that wants me meet you..."

At that movement a door slid open with a funny sound...light shined from behind and a shadow stode there

"So..this is the one we are after?"

"She certainly looks as attractive as we heard"

Hanji Zoe walked out of the light!

"Peace be with you my friend"

Tremaine was amazed!, always brilliantly modest, Tremaine never dream of recieveing such a compliement from sexy Hanji Zoe.

"Thank you, its an honour to meet you"

"The honour is all mine"

"It was clear there was an instant, animal attraction between them...allthough both didnt want to admit it. "holy reboot action figures ! your sexy".

"No time for that now!" said Petra Ral. "We have work to do!"

Arriving at the mysterious shack, Hanji Zoe found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in sand or perhaps salt.

"Its dangerious!" said Levi who as usually was cowardly squatting behind Hanji Zoe. Hanji Zoe carefully manuvred into the shack and on her tiptoes and scuttled forward. The floorboards beneath her feet croaked and Hanji Zoe could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the Oversized Boxcutters laid. Right there for her taking.

But Hanji Zoe was clever. Hanji Zoe knew it was a trap!

So Hanji Zoe said to Levi, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe."

And Levi was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"

sneakly ran backwards and let him to do the taking. Hanji Zoe knew that if it was a trap, Levi would be triggering it. And then Bara Man would get him, but not her. Hanji Zoe knew Levi wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for her. He always said that.

But forutnately when Levi grabbed the Oversized Boxcutters, nothing happened. Except they were cowardly attacked by minions's!

They leaped into the shack and launched shurikons at them, but they managed the dodge them quite well (by using the table as a ram and driving them to the door).

They defeated them quite quickly, they were no match for them.

But now with the Oversized Boxcutters in their hands, they could take Bara Man straight on!

"You are challanging me?, Im indestructable," said Bara Man

"Oh I beat you scumbag, youll run back crying to your momma.

The sexy one

"Mhuahahaaha I dont need no mother, I am after all invisible".

After that, Hanji Zoe leaped down onto the volcano plato

He was in luck because she just managed to jump on it but didnt fall in it. It would have been a short story if she fell in it.

There was lava all around him. The hotness made him sweat with anticipation. Levi called to him: "are you alright cutey, you fell quite hard". "I am always hard for you baby!" "Im an expert at falling," spoke Hanji Zoe, "especially with girls."' At that moment lava erupted around him like a climaxing penis.

Bara Man stood looking at our hero with his cape flapping in hotness.

He beared an expression of smugness. "I had told you, I am invincible, I cannot be killed, I cannot die, I cannot breath. And I have this!"'

Suddenly he held the Oversized Boxcutters aloft.

"This is what you want!

This is what you need! But its mine now. You cant stop me.'

"Noo...not the Oversized Boxcutters"

"Yes. The Oversized Boxcutters"

"The Oversized Boxcutters!" gasped Petra Ral

"Yes. The Oversized Boxcutters"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning went through in the air, strikking left and right but not hitting the lava plato they were all standing on.

The Villain lit up dark in the flash of lightning. His features scary.

Laughing as he stood there, he approached Hanji Zoe, "Give up and go home, Petra Ral doesnt love you anyway."

"Thats not true!

I sex her every other night!"

"And the other nights?..."

Hanji Zoe ran forward and fought him (by slashing into him while Bara Man evaded his attack and shoot fire from his fingertips)

But every time she hit Bara Man, he just smiled and hit him back.

In between dodging lava ejectulations, Bara Man said: "You cannot beat me"

"NEVERRRRRRRR!" She YELLED HARD!

"Then you will lose, and I will win and destroy everything you care for."

"I HATE YOU!" said Hanji Zoe and ran towards him with her 6 inch weapon drawn.

"Pathetic human, you can not beat me since I have this Incinerator!""

"No?! You have created it?! What have you done?!"

"Oh it was just a simple thing. With the help of your friend," He said while dodging another lava ejactulation, "I finished it just yesterday. Oh my, a lovely night we had.

"Me and my full 10 inches,oh yes."

"Your a monster and you will die, you monster!"

Hanji Zoe ran towards Bara Man, just dodging a fire ball, leaping towards a plato in the lava, dodging a lava ejaxtualatuion, landing on a rock

She surfed like Legolas in Lord of the Rings on his skateboard towards the villain again, who in turn laughed out loud and smirked and took another fireball in her hands because she really wanted to kill the Hanji Zoe

"NOW!" SHOUTED our hero and his female companion lifted her top and Bara Man was distracted by the bouncing blobs of womanflesh.

Using this to his outmost tactical advancement Hanji Zoe grapped Oversized Boxcutters from Bara Man and stabbed him in his ear .

"Owch! While I had the Oversized Boxcutters I could not be harmed. But now it was taken from me I can and was and it hurt"

He staggered around and grabbed into the air, she was dying. "You are all dooomed, doomed! You will die and I will see your death come to you and your family and your families family family."

Suddenly an ejacturalition of lava sprung up and whooshed him with its flames, leaving behind only ashes .

"Hanji Zoe , Hanji Zoe, I love you! But we only have 30 seconds to escape before this volcano erupts!"

"Then quick, we must leave and leave this place behind, said Hanji Zoe and left this place behind."

Just in time, when the last second of the clock was about tick, Hanji Zoe and the sidekicks got out and everything crashed behind him, leaving only smoke and dust and stones behind in the rubble."

And they all made loveby fucking eachother.

The End


End file.
